Since the advent of the compound archery bow, exemplified by the Allen bow disclosed in Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495, issued Dec. 30, 1969, there has been an increasing adoption of the compound bow by hunters and archery enthusiasts. The overcenter action of the pulleys in a compound bow relieves the pulling force and enables an archer to hold an arrow in position with less strain on the arms. This insures better aim while not reducing the overall stored energy in the bent row.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pulley system which has the advantages of a compound bow but which will store more energy in the bow limbs without increasing the maximum draw force.
More stored energy means a faster arrow and a faster arrow is more accurate and needs less vertical compensation for drop in flight. It is a further object to provide a pulley system which is particularly adapted to variations in the total draw so that an archer can select the desired draw length.
The reference Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495 illustrates oval-shaped pulleys but the shape of these pulleys, while achieving the eccentricity desired, does not produce a faster arrow. It is an object of the present invention to provide pulley shapes which result in more stored energy and a faster arrow.
Additional objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described and embodiments shown and described in sufficient detail to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.